Wonderful Surprise
by yintotheyang
Summary: An AU JoLu New Year's Eve one shot.


A/N – Happy New Year everyone! I know this is coming a little late, but hopefully you all enjoy! And hopefully we will all celebrate Jolu in 2011!

**Wonderful Surprise**

_Ten..._

_Nine..._

_Eight..._

"Johnny!" Lulu yelled.

_Seven..._

_Six..._

_Five..._

"I'm here, Lu," Johnny replied.

_Four..._

_Three..._

"It hurts," Lulu whimpered.

_Two..._

_One..._

As the clock struck midnight, the only sound that could be heard was the sound of her cries.

**Twelve Hours Earlier**

Johnny smiled at his wife of three years, desperately trying to stay on her good side.

"I look like a cow," Lulu shrugged, looking at her reflection in the mirror. "So, it's settled. I'm not going."

"It's our party," Johnny gently reminded her.

"Your party," Lulu said, glaring at him.

"Sweetheart, you were so excited last week," Johnny replied. "You had to convince me not to cancel it."

"And you picked that time to listen to me," Lulu muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Tell me what to do," Johnny requested. "You tell me what to do and it's done. I just want you to be happy."

Lulu smiled for the first time since she had begun trying on dresses for the New Year's Eve party that they were hosting at the Haunted Star that night and she turned to face him. She held her hands out to him and he stood, quickly embracing her the best he could given the size of her pregnant stomach.

"I think we should go to the party and have a great time because in less than a month, it's not going to be just the two of us anymore," Lulu whispered.

"Then it's settled, we're going," Johnny smiled. "And you're wearing that dress because you look beautiful. Plus, all the stressing over what to wear isn't good for you or the baby."

"Okay, Daddy," Lulu muttered, grinning despite her best efforts not to.

"No jokes about being overprotective?" Johnny asked in surprise.

"It's a holiday, I'm giving you a break," Lulu smirked.

"Oh, well thanks for that," Johnny laughed, kissing her forehead. "Since I have a break, I'm going to suggest you change and then nap before the party. That way you'll make it to midnight and I can have my New Year's kiss."

"So this is purely selfish motivation?" Lulu questioned.

"That's right," Johnny nodded.

"I suppose I will comply with this request," Lulu sighed, pretending to think it over. "Since I'm exhausted and I want to kiss you at midnight, too."

"Good," Johnny replied, kissing her quickly. "I'll wake you in time for you to get ready and eat before we leave."

**Six Hours Later**

"Why did we have to be so early again?" Lulu asked, waddling, something Johnny found adorable, into the Haunted Star.

"So I could set up," Johnny answered.

"Why didn't you make Ethan do it?" Lulu wondered.

"Ethan is helping," Ethan called out, walking out from one of the back rooms. "But it's a two person job, Sis."

"Why didn't you make Dad help you?" Lulu questioned.

"Because it's Johnny's party," Ethan replied. "Dad's donation was letting him use the place."

"Letting me," Johnny scoffed. "I own half of this place."

"Half is not whole and don't you forget it, Junior," Luke said, joining the others.

"What are you doing here?" Lulu asked in surprise.

"I decided to give the kids a hand, here," Luke answered. "That husband of yours may be the gleam in your eye, but he's not exactly an expert decorator. I figured if I want my beloved vessel to look nice, I better come here and make sure the set up is done right."

"Should we be offended?" Johnny questioned, looking at Ethan.

"My feelings are certainly hurt," Ethan nodded, playing along.

"Well, Luke, if you know the decorating business so well, maybe you should get this place ready all by yourself," Johnny suggested. "We'd hate to be in your way."

"You can't con the master boys," Luke warned. "You'd need Lucky and a lot of other luck on your side."

"They have me," Lucky smiled, appearing practically out of nowhere.

"You'd side against your old partner?" Luke asked. "I'm hurt, Cowboy."

"Where are Maya and Siobhan?" Lulu wondered, realizing her brothers had shown up without their dates.

"Maya's driving over later," Ethan answered. "She didn't want to get ready so early."

"I'm going to run home and pick up Siobhan," Lucky explained. "I didn't want her to have to sit around here and watch us work and she couldn't exactly help when she's all dressed up."

"What thoughtful men," Lulu muttered, glaring at Johnny.

"Thanks a lot, guys," Johnny mumbled.

"You have only yourself to blame, Mr. Zacchara," Lulu snapped, feeling the baby kick in agreement. "And our child is on my side."

"That's something new," Johnny replied, rolling his eyes. "Sometimes I think you just say that because you know there's no way for me to tell."

"Enough children," Luke smiled, seeing Lulu about to go into a full blown hormonal rage.

He loved Johnny like his own son, but the kid still hadn't learned not to poke the bear. Not that Luke was calling Lulu a bear. Although she was larger than normal and very protective over the child growing inside of her, resembling a mother bear.

"Why don't we just get to work?" Ethan suggested as Johnny made his way over to Lulu.

"That's a great idea," Lucky nodded, watching as Johnny casually slipped his hand to Lulu's stomach.

"I swear, if you're trying to check-" Lulu started, but Johnny put his finger to her lips.

"I'm just saying hi," Johnny whispered, rubbing her stomach gently.

Lulu smiled instantly and tried not to cry as Johnny began talking to their baby like he did every day since she found out she was pregnant. He pressed a kiss to her belly and Lulu felt her chest tighten because of the love in her heart, but then she felt another kind of pain. It was short and not much to speak of, probably one of those Braxton Hicks contractions she had read about. Johnny noticed the slight frown and looked at her in concern.

"Something wrong?" Johnny asked.

"No, I'm just worried my dad is right about your decorating skills," Lulu covered.

"You shouldn't be," Johnny replied. "I have all kinds of skills that you don't know about yet, Mrs. Zacchara."

**Two Hours Later**

"Hey," Johnny called out, walking into Luke's office. "I've been looking all over for you, the guests are arriving."

"Already?" Lulu asked, moving to try to stand from her chair.

"Take it easy, I'll help," Johnny chuckled, offering her his hands.

"Maybe I should just stay back here," Lulu sighed, falling back into her seat without taking his hands. "You're not going to enjoy the party if you're having to be my little helper all night."

"I'm not going to enjoy the party if I'm without my favorite girl," Johnny argued, capturing her hands.

"You're amazing," Lulu smiled, letting him pull her up.

He kissed her and she tensed momentarily as another pain went through her.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" Johnny wondered, backing away.

"What do you mean?" Lulu asked, feigning ignorance.

"You've never once tensed when I kissed you that I can remember," Johnny replied. "Did I do something?"

"No, I just got a bit of a leg cramp," Lulu lied.

"Oh," Johnny muttered, not sure about whether or not to accept her excuse or not.

"Come on, let's go do some partying," Lulu suggested.

"Alright, but if you get tired just let me know and we'll leave early," Johnny said soothingly.

"Hey, host," Ethan yelled from the door. "I'm not doing your duties all night."

"You're not doing them right now, either, if you're back here," Johnny laughed.

"Lucky's covering," Ethan explained. "Turns out he loves to entertain."

"My brother the ham," Lulu giggled.

They all walked out to join the party and laughed when they saw Lucky standing by the door, greeting people. Siobhan was watching him from across the room and laughing as well. Lulu walked over to join her and Maya came over, too.

"What inspired that?" Lulu asked, pointing at Lucky. "Is he drinking?"

"No, he's still sober," Siobhan replied. "I just told him I thought it would be a sweet thing to do."

"And he's wrapped around your finger," Maya laughed.

"Which is why you're still waiting on saying yes to all of his proposals," Lulu said knowingly.

"For your information, if he asks tonight, I think I'll say yes this time," Siobhan smiled.

"You think?" Lulu asked. "So should I tell my brother to make sure he has the ring ready?"

"You better not tell him a thing," Siobhan warned her.

"Well, if she doesn't, I will," Maya giggled, walking off quickly.

"You think she really will?" Siobhan questioned, watching her walk towards Lucky.

"I don't...I don't know," Lulu muttered, gripping the bar tightly as she felt another pain.

"Is everything okay?" Siobhan wondered, putting a hand on Lulu's shoulder.

"I just realized that I'm in a room full of alcohol and not allowed to partake," Lulu groaned, shaking her head as the pain finally passed. "Never have children."

"Don't let the baby hear you say that," Johnny said sarcastically, stepping up behind her.

"Are you checking on me again?" Lulu asked.

"No," Johnny smiled. "I was coming to say hello to Siobhan."

"Liar," Lulu mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Love you, too," Johnny said, kissing her forehead. "Siobhan, how are you?"

"I'm good," Siobhan laughed. "It's a great party."

"Thank you," Johnny replied. "I heard you helped get Lucky to do that."

"Yeah, I wanted everyone to have a good laugh," Siobhan said, glancing adoringly at Lucky.

Johnny and Lulu followed her gaze and couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of Lucky laughing and joking with all the people who were entering the party. There was something about Lucky's fake smile as he acted happy to see people he could care less about that had them all in stitches.

"Lu, would you like to dance?" Johnny asked.

"I guess," Lulu answered.

"If you don't want to, we don't have to," Johnny shrugged.

"I just don't want to embarrass you," Lulu said, looking down.

"Embarrass me?" Johnny questioned. "I'm the one with two left feet."

"True," Lulu giggled, looping her arms around his neck. "Why don't you spin me around Mr. Zacchara?"

"Nothing too fast, Mrs. Zacchara, Johnny muttered. "The little one might try to make an early appearance."

Lulu looked away uncomfortably, wondering to herself if that was already happening, but not wanting to alarm Johnny.

"Hey, if so, we're ready," Johnny smiled happily, pulling her to the dance floor.

"I'm glad you think so," Lulu replied, snuggling into him the best she could.

"Do you disagree?" Johnny wondered.

"No, I think we're as ready as we're gonna get," Lulu murmured, closing her eyes as another pain came.

"Then why do you feel so tense?" Johnny asked, trying to pull back, but failing because Lulu was holding him so tightly.

"Just a little scared, I think," Lulu answered.

"Well, relax," Johnny said, pressing a kiss to her hair.

**One Hour Later**

"I can't believe you won't find out the sex of the baby," Maxie huffed.

"We want to be surprised," Lulu said for the hundredth time.

"Yes, but how can I secure sufficient fashion if I don't know if it's a boy or girl?" Maxie asked.

"Baby, I don't think Johnny and Lulu are going to care what he or she wears," Matt said soothingly.

"Well, I do," Maxie pouted. "She's going to be my goddaughter."

"Your what?" Johnny asked with wide eyes.

"Who else would you pick?" Maxie questioned.

"Someone who wouldn't poison my child with fashion and all that other crap that you obsess over," Johnny muttered.

"Oh, you arrogant a-" Maxie started, but was cut off by Matt's hand clamping over her mouth.

"You don't want to stress out Lulu by insulting her husband, do you?" Matt asked softly.

Maxie shook her head and Matt dropped his hand. Maxie glared at Johnny and then turned to Lulu again, starting to talk with her quietly. Matt and Johnny stood and walked over to Patrick and Jason, both knowing it was best to give Maxie cooling off time.

"What did you do to get Maxie in a fuss?" Patrick asked as they approached.

"Told the truth," Johnny shrugged.

"You're lucky I don't kick your ass for insulting my wife, Zacchara," Matt smirked.

"Anytime you want to give it a go, you just let me know, Hunter," Johnny replied. "I'll make sure your brother is around to patch you up afterwards."

"I'm not going to fix him up if he's stupid enough to start a fight with you," Patrick laughed.

"What about you, Jason? You think I have the right to take him for making fun of Maxie?" Matt wondered.

"I think you should only pick fights you can win," Jason answered, smiling slightly.

They all laughed together and then Johnny and Jason excused themselves to discuss what Matt termed risky business. Matt glanced back at the table where Maxie and Lulu were and frowned.

"Have you looked at Lulu tonight?" Matt asked.

"She looks nice," Patrick nodded, glancing her way.

"But you didn't notice anything else?" Matt questioned.

"Like what?" Patrick pressed.

"Like the early signs of labor?" Matt clarified.

"What?" Patrick asked, looking at Lulu more closely.

"Don't stare," Matt groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Well, how am I supposed to be able to tell without looking?" Patrick questioned.

"You could glance casually," Matt suggested.

"Glance casually at what?" Johnny asked, joining them again with Jason at his side.

"Matt thinks that Lulu is-" Patrick tried.

"Getting annoyed with Maxie," Matt finished, cutting his brother off. "I'm going to ask Maxie to dance."

"He's acting stranger than normal," Johnny laughed.

"I guess he's just worried that Maxie is going to want a baby once yours is born," Patrick covered.

"That should scare him," Jason muttered and everyone laughed again.

**One Hour Later**

"Johnny, sweetheart, I think I'm going to just take a little nap in one of the bedrooms downstairs," Lulu said, running her hand over his chest.

"I'll give you two a moment alone," Ethan said, winking at them as he walked away.

"We can just go home," Johnny offered.

"No, I can tell you're having a great time," Lulu replied. "And I'm only going to lay down to get off my feet for awhile because they're killing me."

"Well, I'll come with you," Johnny shrugged.

"No, I'm fine," Lulu assured him, pressing a kiss to his lips. "Come get me in about thirty minutes."

"Alright, I love you," Johnny whispered, kissing her once more.

"And I love you," Lulu smiled.

Johnny watched her waddle away, never finding her more attractive for some reason. Luke clapped him on the back, smiling at his son in law fondly.

"She all tired out?" Luke asked.

"She says she only needs a nap, but I've heard that before," Johnny laughed.

"Why don't you go with her?" Luke suggested. "I'll make sure the party goes okay."

"You sure you don't mind?" Johnny questioned.

"Of course not, Junior," Luke replied. "Go take care of my princess."

"You know, I really only want the baby to be healthy, but sometimes when I see you and Lulu, I can't help but wish for a little girl," Johnny admitted.

"Why? So some man can come along in twenty years and steal her away?" Luke joked.

"Yeah, but those twenty years will mean the world to me," Johnny smiled.

"That they will," Luke agreed.

"Are you two having some kind of mushy conversation?" Ethan wondered, walking over.

"Never," Luke scoffed. "Okay, maybe a little. It's a dad thing."

"Something you'll never have to worry about," Maya noted, joining them.

"You don't want kids?" Johnny asked.

"Not after listening to Lulu moan and groan the last few months," Maya answered.

"Better than her suffering in silence like she was doing tonight," Maxie muttered, joining the group with Matt by her side.

"What do you mean?" Johnny wondered.

"She said she had a few Braxton Hicks contractions tonight," Maxie replied. "I'm surprised you couldn't tell. When she had one when we were talking, it was pretty obvious."

"Lulu admitted having contractions to you?" Matt questioned.

"Yeah, but Braxton Hicks, like I said," Maxie shrugged. "That means it's false labor."

"Unless she only thinks it's false and it's real," Matt argued.

"Wait a minute, wh-what are y-you saying?" Johnny asked. "Lulu is...what?"

"Lulu may be in labor," Patrick said, joining the group. "I talked it over with Robin and we both agree she needs to get to the hospital right away."

"O-okay, she's downstairs resting," Johnny stuttered. "I'm...I'll go get her."

"I'll get my car and drive the two of you," Ethan offered, heading for the door.

Johnny rushed downstairs, Matt following to help Lulu in case her labor had escalated. Johnny checked all the rooms, but soon heard Lulu cry out and followed the sound of her voice.

"Lulu!" Johnny called out, running toward her room.

"Johnny!" Lulu screamed.

Johnny entered the room and was at her side in an instant. She was laying on the bed and clutching her stomach, obviously in agony.

"Sweetheart," Johnny muttered, clueless as to what to do to help her.

"I think...I'm in..." Lulu said, breathing heavily.

"Labor," Johnny finished, grabbing her hand. "I would have to agree."

"What are we going to do?" Lulu asked. "It's not time for the baby yet."

"Don't worry, Lulu, you're far enough along," Matt offered, letting her know he was in the room.

"Oh a doctor," Lulu sighed in relief. "Give me drugs."

"Sweetheart, we'll get you all the drugs you want when we get to the hospital," Johnny said, trying to help her sit up. "But not until then, so let's go."

"Actually," Matt said, stepping closer to them. "I don't think Lulu should go anywhere."

He pointed to the bed and at the same time, Johnny and Lulu noticed the fluid there.

"Oh no," Lulu said, shaking her head. "We're going to the hospital and I'm getting my drugs."

"Lu, you have to do what's best for the baby," Johnny said gently. "We can't put you in a car right now."

"I can make it, I promise," Lulu replied. "No baby until we get there and I get the drugs."

"It could be too late by then, Lulu," Matt said calmly. "You're going to have to give birth right here, I'm sorry."

"Johnny, will you kill him so I can go to the hospital?" Lulu asked.

"I'm gonna...gonna get Robin because she has more experience with this," Matt muttered, his face showing slight fear at Lulu's words.

Matt left and Johnny ran his hand through Lulu's hair, brushing back the stray strands from her face.

"Lulu, listen to me," Johnny said softly. "Everything is going to be okay. I'm going to be right here and you're going to be so strong and we're going to meet our baby."

"Are you sure?" Lulu asked.

"I'm sure," Johnny nodded, kissing her on the cheek. "And like I said earlier, we're ready."

"I love you," Lulu whispered. "I couldn't do this without you."

"I know, I'm the one who put you in this position, remember?" Johnny joked.

"Don't remind me," Lulu groaned.

**One Hour Later**

"Where did that coward husband of mine go?" Lulu screamed.

"You banished him, honey," Maxie replied, dabbing her forehead.

"But it's all his fault," Lulu muttered.

"That was why you banished him," Maya reminded her.

"He needs to suffer," Lulu groaned. "Bring him back."

"I agree, let him suffer instead of us," Maxie sighed.

"Johnny, she wants you back in here again," Maya called, opening the door.

"I'm here, Lulu," Johnny said, instantly reentering the room.

"Why would you do this to me?" Lulu demanded as soon as he was in sight. "Why did you ever utter the words 'let's start a family' in my presence?"

"I'm an idiot," Johnny answered, sitting on the bed next to her.

"Yes, you are," Lulu agreed. "Especially if you think we're having more than this one."

"I don't think that at all," Johnny said, grasping her hand.

"Good because-" Lulu's words were cut off when she got another contraction. "Owwwwww!"

Johnny grimaced as Lulu's grip on his hand tightened and basically cut off the circulation. He tried not to let her see him, but it was too late. When the contraction ended, she threw his hand away.

"Get out!" Lulu ordered, turning her head away from him. "I don't want you here, you wimp!"

"Come on, Lu," Johnny pleaded.

"Out!" Lulu yelled.

"Okay," Johnny sighed in defeat, walking out the door.

"How many times is that?" Ethan asked.

"Five," Johnny answered.

"Five what?" Luke asked, joining them in the hallway with water and ice chips.

"Five times she's kicked me out of the room," Johnny muttered.

"Ouch," Luke grimaced. "I'll try to get you back in. If I have to, I'll use the ice chips for negotiation."

"Just make her happy. If she doesn't want me in there, I'll deal with it," Johnny replied.

"She would never forgive herself," Lucky said, patting Johnny's shoulder reassuringly. "She wants you there, more than anything. Even if she can't see it right now."

"In case she doesn't let me in, just tell her I love her, okay?" Johnny requested.

"Okay," Luke nodded.

Luke entered the room, holding up the ice chips and water.

"I brought water for the doctor who is going to make sure my baby's baby is healthy and well taken care of," Luke said, handing it to Robin. "And I brought the ice chips, which were hard to find here in my nest egg, for you, Cupcake."

"Thanks, Dad," Lulu smiled. "I wish Johnny thought of that."

"He did, Pumpkin," Luke replied. "He asked me to go get them when you kicked him out the second time."

"He's being a baby when I squeeze his hand," Lulu complained.

"You do have a death grip," Luke reminded her. "You'd probably break my hand right off."

"Is he upset?" Lulu asked, looking toward the door.

"He just wants you to be happy," Luke answered. "And he says he loves you."

"I love him, too," Lulu whispered and then tensed in pain. "Ahh!"

"Not too fun, is it?" Luke questioned.

"Are you trying to annoy me to show how much of a better choice Johnny is?" Lulu asked once the contraction had subsided.

"You're still sharp," Luke noted. "Even when you're this far along in your labor. How far along is she, Doc?"

"Pretty far," Robin replied. "In fact, I'm about to do another exam."

"That's my cue to go," Luke said, his face scrunching up in fear.

"Dad, can you-" Lulu started.

"Your prince will be right in," Luke assured her.

Luke turned and walked out, smiling as he reached the hallway.

"How is she?" Johnny asked immediately.

"She's fine," Luke smiled. "And she wants to see you."

"I give him five minutes before she kicks him out again," Ethan laughed.

"If she does, for once, don't respect her wishes," Lucky advised.

"I won't," Johnny nodded. "I'm going to see this kid when it comes into the world."

Johnny walked back into the room and Lulu smiled at him immediately. He walked to her side and barely noticed Maxie and Maya slipping outside into the hall.

"I'm sorry," Lulu offered.

"Don't be," Johnny replied. "I should have been stronger."

"No, I was squeezing pretty tight," Lulu argued.

"We don't have to do this now, you know," Johnny laughed. "We'll decide who was worse later. Right now, I just want you to be calm. As calm as you can be."

"So, he is a good coach," Robin laughed.

"Yeah, he's pretty perfect," Lulu agreed, running her hand along his face.

"How much longer?" Johnny wondered.

"Actually, her contractions are slowing a little, so I think in about two minutes, it's going to be time," Robin answered.

"Oh wow," Johnny muttered.

"Don't get scared or I will," Lulu warned.

"I'm not," Johnny replied.

"You don't have to lie," Lulu sighed.

"I'm not," Johnny repeated. "I'm not scared. I'm...excited."

"So am I," Lulu admitted. "But I'm not sure I can do it."

"You can, sweetheart," Johnny assured her. "I know you can."

"Are we ready?" Robin asked, preparing herself with the little medical gear all of the doctors at the party had in their respective cars.

"Yeah, we are," Johnny smiled.

Johnny helped Lulu up the way Robin directed them and when she said it was time, Lulu started pushing. Lulu pushed off and on for a few minutes and then took a rest.

"Wow, it's almost midnight," Robin noted, smiling at the exhausted almost mother. "You might have the first baby born in the new year on your hands."

"That would be pretty cool," Lulu muttered, leaning against Johnny.

"Yeah," Johnny nodded.

"Okay, Lulu, one more time and your baby will be here," Robin directed.

Lulu sat up and outside, as she began to push, she could hear her family counting down.

_Ten..._

_Nine..._

_Eight..._

"Johnny!" Lulu yelled.

_Seven..._

_Six..._

_Five..._

"I'm here, Lu," Johnny replied.

_Four..._

_Three..._

"It hurts," Lulu whimpered.

_Two..._

_One..._

As the clock struck midnight, the only sound that could be heard was the sound of her cries. Everything happening outside the door ceased to exist and all Johnny and Lulu heard was the sound of their newborn daughter entering the world.

**One Hour Later**

"We should think about going to the hospital," Johnny muttered, holding his daughter. "Make sure you and this one are okay."

"Not until we give her a name," Lulu replied, leaning against him.

"Do you have any ideas?" Johnny asked.

"No," Lulu laughed. "I know you must have some. You've wanted a girl all along."

"I don't actually," Johnny sighed. "How did you-"

"Knock-knock," Ethan called from the doorway. "I've been sent by the doctor to break this up because you need to go to the hospital."

"Well, we're going to come up with a name first, so you can tell the doctor that," Lulu smiled.

"How about Sydney?" Ethan suggested. "Johnny told me that's where-"

"Ethan!" Johnny called out.

"What, mate?" Ethan chuckled. "We all went down so I could show you where I was from and the two of you clearly found it romantic."

"Shut up," Johnny said angrily.

"I'm his sister, I can't believe you tell him stuff like that," Lulu mumbled, hitting his arm gently, causing their daughter to stir.

She cried softly and Johnny handed her to Lulu, wanting to see her work her magic with their baby. Lulu soothed her instantly, talking gibberish to her. Johnny looked at his daughter and kissed her tiny forehead.

"What do you think, precious?" Johnny asked. "Can we call you Sydney?"

The baby made an adorable sound and captured the hearts of everyone in the room.

"Sydney it is," Ethan laughed.

"Sydney Claire Zacchara," Lulu said, trying out the full name that would be their daughter's.

"It's perfect," Johnny nodded.

"I'll tell Robin you'll be right up," Ethan said, slipping out the door.

"I can't believe all of this," Lulu whispered, rocking Sydney back to sleep. "I did not think I would be having a baby today."

"It was a wonderful surprise," Johnny replied.

"Yes, it was," Lulu agreed. "Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year, Lu," Johnny smiled. "Happy New Year, Syd."

"Happy New Year, baby girl," Lulu breathed.

"I have a feeling this will be our best year yet," Johnny said, kissing her sweetly.


End file.
